


Después del Invierno

by Solecitoyanass



Series: Las Estaciones [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Una vez que tomas una decisión no puedes echarte para atrás, aunque de eso dependa tu propia felicidad. Al menos eso es lo que cree Harry hasta que se da cuenta que el invierno se ha ido una vez más.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Las Estaciones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794925
Kudos: 9





	1. EL RECUERDO DE LA NIEVE

El invierno de este año era extremadamente frío, aunque eso al parecer sólo lo percibía él. Después de tanto tiempo en depresión, por fin pudo salir de la cama gracias a que su buen amigo Draco Malfoy se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su casa para hacerle ver que no le guardaba ningún rencor por lo que le había hecho. Un año había pasado ya desde que encontrara a Malfoy tendido inconsciente en las calles, le había causado mucha pena verle en ese estado, recordó los años de escuela en los que siempre vio un Draco fuerte, seguro, orgulloso y tenaz, pero al verlo tan susceptible no pudo evitar empatizar con su situación.

Durante la recuperación del rubio; Harry se tomó el atrevimiento de investigar qué es lo que había ocurrido con él. Se sintió sumamente culpable al darse cuenta que, mientras él era alabado por la comunidad mágica, Draco era maltratado y denigrado. Escuchó que el matrimonio Malfoy se había mudado a Francia, cosa que le hizo cuestionarse qué clase de padres permitirían que su único hijo se quedaba para ser el sustento del odio hacia los ex mortífagos. Sin embargo, después de tanto analizarlo comprendió que seguramente el plan de Lucius era recuperar la mansión, cosa que solo lograría sacrificando a su propio hijo.

Lleno de rabia tomó la decisión de llevarse a Draco consigo. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero valía la pena intentarlo, después de todo el rubio no era tan malo como había pensado, él únicamente seguía los ideales de su padre y con mucha razón, Harry estaba seguro de que, de haber tenido a sus padres, también hubiera seguido sus principios aún cuando implicara hacer daño a terceros.

Tal como lo predijo, en cuanto le lanzó la propuesta su ex compañero de escuela se negó. Ni siquiera lo pensó, eso le hizo tener que jugarse las cartas que tenía bajo la manga y tener que hacer uso de algo que no quería, pero que sabía, era lo único por lo que un Malfoy cedería; a regañadientes, pero cedería.

Tenía razón, en cuanto Draco salió del hospital fue a parar directo a la casa de Harry. Al principio fue bastante difícil la convivencia y es que el rubio era tan testarudo, que en muchas ocasiones hizo lamentarse y replantearse el porqué decidió llevarlo a su casa. En más de una ocasión se gritaron insultos como cuando eran unos niños.

Poco a poco la situación cambió, Harry descubrió en el rubio una cara que no había visto antes. Le sorprendió ver que era amable con los elfos, su idea equivocada lo hizo recapacitar y darle una oportunidad al chico, al observarlo por mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que el chico era toda ternura, pero siempre ocultaba esa parte de él tras una fachada del chico frío y calculador. Entendió un poco el motivo, aunque respetaba esa parte de Draco, también quiso que mostrara esa parte tierna, sólo y exclusivamente a él.

La estrategia fue simple; cuando Draco comenzaba a pelear por alguna cosa, Harry simplemente aceptaba sus errores, aunque él no tuviera la culpa. En un principio, el rubio se desconcertó, por el comportamiento del Gryffindor, pero al darse cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo, dejó de pelearse por pequeñeces. Empezaron a compartir momentos juntos; cuando Harry lo invitaba a sentarse junto a él para ver una película o al despertar lo esperaba con el desayuno listo sobre la mesa.

 _Todo lo que haces es tan muggle_ , le decía cada vez que ponía una película en el televisor, paseaban por el Londres muggle o leían juntos los libros del mundo no mágico. Harry sólo se limitaba a sonreír, pues sabía que en el fondo Draco también se estaba divirtiendo, aunque sus hábitos representaran pequeñeces.

Después de repasar lo sucedido un año atrás, inhaló el aire de su habitación cerrando los ojos, intentando recordar el aroma de su amigo, parecía que fuera hace algunos días cuando aún estaban juntos y compartían momentos juntos.

¡Cuánto se arrepintió al recordar la noche en que su amigo le dijera que estaba comprometido con Zabini!, estaba seguro de que debía estar feliz por él, pero no pudo, odió con todas sus fuerzas a esa serpiente que le estaba arrebatando a su amigo, en un arranque de ira y ¿Celos? tomó a su Draco por la fuerza, abusando de la confianza que le había brindado, y entre sus sentimientos de ego herido y el pánico de perderlo estuvo a punto de lastimarlo. " _Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado"_ , pensó, afortunadamente volvió en sí antes de cometer una locura, y se sintió tan asqueado de sí mismo cuando al fin visualizó al rubio, tirado sobre el sofá, con algunas ropas desgarradas y otras en el suelo. " _¿Cómo es que pudo llegar a tanto?",_ se preguntó. Ver las enrojecidas mejillas por las lagrimas de su amigo lo avergonzaron, y en un instante de cobardía huyó sin siquiera disculparse.

― ¡Le hice algo horrible a Draco! ―declaró cuando estuvo en casa de Ron y Hermione. Ambos chicos intentaron consolarlo limitándose a preguntar lo que había sucedido, estaban conscientes de que no era el momento propicio para hacerlo. ―Jamás va a perdonarme―continuó entre sollozos, ver sus propias lagrimas caer hasta las palmas de sus manos, le hicieron recordar el rostro pálido y enrojecido de su amigo.

Cuando por fin estuvo calmado Hermione le sugirió que hablara con Draco, que seguramente todo se resolvería entre ellos.

―Draco ―susurró, entre su pánico y hastío se olvidó que dejó a Draco en ese estado, así que se dispuso a volver y auxiliarlo. Ron se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero el pelinegro no quería que su amigo viera lo que era capaz de hacer, sólo se negó con la cabeza y entró de nuevo a la chimenea para volver a casa. Al llegar caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la sala, pero cuando se iba acercando, pudo ver que Draco ya no se encontraba ahí. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que después de todo lo que hizo el rubio aún se encontrara esperando? Se sintió como un completo imbécil.

Después de aquello estaba seguro que Draco no lo perdonaría, y se sumergió en una depresión inminente. Ginny y los Weasley lo visitaban seguido, pero sin lograr mejora en el chico comenzaron a dejarlo sólo, poco tiempo después Ginny rompería el compromiso.

―No estoy dispuesta a soportar esto Harry ―confesó con rencor― yo merezco algo mejor, tú mereces algo mejor, no es justo que nos hagamos esto.

Harry fingió no escucharla, y se limitó a pensar que la pelirroja tenía razón, ella no merecía a un ser tan despreciable y nefasto como él.

―No te preocupes por los medio ―Harry ni siquiera se movía de la posición en que se encontraba― hablé con Mione para que mantenga oculto lo del rompimiento. Ya demasiado tienes con ese estado tan lamentable en el que te encuentras.

Después de eso la chica salió sin mirar atrás. Por algún motivo Harry se sintió aliviado, como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que no amaba a Ginny lo suficiente y eso le impidió detenerla.

Poco tiempo después se enteró que Ginny se había mudado a Estados Unidos, al parecer le habían ofrecido un empleo bastante tentador por lo que no se pudo negar. Harry sonrió ante la idea de que tal vez su decisión no había sido tan mala después de todo, se sintió satisfecho al no haber interferido en el futuro prometedor de su ex novia.

―Harry, ¿Ya estás listo? ―pregunto Ron, asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta.

― Si ―confirmó― voy en un momento.

Se echó encima la túnica de auror, no se molestó en acomodársela, no era costumbre para él hacerlo en ningún caso y ahora tampoco sería la excepción. Se dirigió a la chimenea dónde ya lo esperaban sus amigos con una sonrisa.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto? ―preguntó Hermione, él sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y les devolvió la sonrisa. Pasaron a la chimenea que los llevó directamente al Ministerio.

Con un suspiro y una ligera sonrisa se dispuso a continuar su camino. Al ingresar al elevador, sintió la mano de Hermione tomando la suya, a intento de recordarle que ellos lo apoyaban en todo y que no se preocupara.

Hace apenas un par de días en la portada del Profeta aparecía la leyenda "Hijo de ex mortífago contraerá nupcias con su compañero y mejor amigo", al leerlo obviamente te dabas cuenta de que se trataba de Draco y Zabini, pero Harry no se detuvo a leerlo, sabía que si se tomaba el tiempo para hacerlo se encontraría con algo que no le agradaría mucho.

Echó una mirada rápida a la fotografía, tenía un poco de curiosidad, aunque no quería aceptarlo. En la foto se encontraba Zabini y Draco tomados de la mano y a los lados los padres de ambos. Harry tomó el periódico y lo aventó hasta el otro extremo de la oficina como si el pobre pedazo de papel tuviera la culpa de su repentino cambio de humor.

Dos horas después del suceso, salió de su oficina, solo un pequeño comentario a su secretaria y caminó en busca de su amiga. Le explicó que ya no deseaba vivir en la comunidad mágica, que estaba harto de todo y quería instalarse por completo en el Londres muggle. Su amiga al escuchar sus palabras quedó anonadada, "¿Qué había llevado a su amigo a tomar esa decisión?", no estaba muy segura, pero el periódico que recibió en la mañana le dio una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Después de varios intentos de convencerlo por fin cedió ante las demandas de su amigo y decidió ayudarlo, aún a sabiendas de que Ron pegaría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara.


	2. LAS TARDES MÁS FRÍAS

Ya llevaba más de dos meses en su nueva casa. No había chimenea, ni elfo doméstico que le ayudara en los quehaceres, pero aún podía hacer uso de su varita para salir de uno que otro apuro.

Le reconfortaba caminar por las calles de Londres sin recibir miradas de extraños, o gente acercándose para tomarle fotos; cada que leía los periódicos sonreía al ver que en ninguna de las páginas aparecía su rostro o algún comentario sobre su vida privada. Se sentía contento por haber tomado la mejor decisión de su vida, no era muy feliz que digamos, pero tal vez eso era porque aún se estaba adaptando a la idea de estar sólo. En ocasiones sus amigos iban a visitarlo, pero sabía que en cuanto el embarazo de su amiga avanzara les sería más difícil viajar para visitarlo.

Ahora era profesor de música, enseñaba a las personas a tocar el piano, no era muy bien remunerado pero ese trabajo le permitía ser su propio jefe y además tener más tiempo libre para él. Recordó como aprendió a tocar. Draco le había exigido que aprendiera algo productivo, y constantemente le recordaba que el trabajo de Auror lo convertiría en un cavernícola, cosa que hizo reír más de una vez al moreno. Decidió obedecer a su amigo, y así es como empezó con las clases de piano.

Draco siempre se sentaba a su lado para escucharlo tocar, y cuando este llegaba a equivocarse el rubio lo reprendía.

¿Por qué se estaba dando cuenta hasta ahora? No tenía ni la menor idea. De haberse dado cuenta antes, ¿Las cosas serían diferentes?

No, seguramente no, Draco era feliz con Zabini, él mismo se lo había asegurado. De nuevo se formaba una especie de nudo en su pecho. "¡Qué idiota!", pensó, cuánto tiempo había tardado en darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Draco no era simple amistad, esa escena de celos, ese dolor en el pecho al despedirse de él, el frío en su corazón cuando vio la portada del periódico, todo, absolutamente todo era por amor.

Era demasiado tarde para él, en su corazón lo único que lograba reconfortarlo era el pensar que dónde quiera que estuviera, era feliz. Y para Harry eso era más que suficiente, o eso intentaba hacerle creer a su cerebro, sin embargo, al llegar a su casa, al encontrarse en completa soledad, pensaba de nuevo en Draco, y recordaba sus delgados y rojizos labios, su piel pálida y sus rubias pestañas, que muchas veces admiró sin que Draco se diera cuenta, pero lo que más lo ensoñaba era ese color gris, casi plata de sus ojos llenos de dolor y nostalgia pero que siempre lo miraban con alegría y añoranza, ¿Sería que el rubio sentía lo mismo? No, imposible, alguien como Draco Malfoy jamás sentiría atracción por un cobarde y sucio mestizo. Aunque hace mucho que no lo llamaba de ese modo.

Le dolía el pecho de sólo pensar en los amargo que era anhelar tanto a una persona que estaba tan fuera de su alcance, pero qué más podía hacer si no aceptar el destino.

Ahogándose en sus pensamientos, escuchó que alguien llamaba, se le hizo un poco extraño porque a esa hora no solía recibir visitas, pero bueno, hoy era la excepción. Se levantó de su cama de mala gana y salió de su habitación dando pequeños pasos, bajar las escaleras fue una tortura, _"no debí aceptar la opinión de Mione cuando compré esta casa"_ , pensó antes de poder llegar a la puerta y abrir lentamente.

Para su sorpresa, Ron y Hermione estaban en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, los hizo pasar inmediatamente. Caminaron hasta la sala y se acomodaron en uno de los sillones sin decir palabra, acto que perturbó a Harry.

Después de varios minutos de mirarlo y de completo silencio, optó por decir algo. ― ¿Y qué los trae por aquí? — Ambos se miraron por un momento y luego volvieron a mirar al moreno sin que sus sonrisas de borraran.

―Tenemos que decirte algo que seguro te va a interesar ―comenzó Ron.

― Pero sonríe Harry ―agregó Hermione al ver la cara de angustia que empezaba a mostrar su amigo.

― Esta bien ―respondió― no pondré cara de susto, pero ya díganme de que se trata porque en serio he comenzado a inquietarme.

La pareja comenzó a reír, ―Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo? ―A Ron le estaba costando hablar, así que su esposa decidió ayudar.

―En realidad, esta mañana al recibir el periódico, nos enteramos de algo en verdad interesante.

―Aja, ya díganme, estoy empezando a irritarme.

― Disculpa Harry esa no es la intensión, es sólo que nos preocupa un poco cómo lo vayas a tomar― expresó Hermione con tono preocupado.

― En serio, díganme de una vez.

―Antes de eso —advirtió Ron ―queremos saber algo. La pareja se volvió a mirar, y fue cuando Hermione continuó.

― ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Draco Malfoy? ―preguntó sin pudor.

― ¿Qué? ¿Malfoy? ―preguntó sorprendido― Qué tiene que ver él con lo que sea que pretenden decirme.

― Harry, esto es serio ―reprendió su amigo― contesta la pregunta.

― Y se totalmente honesto ―agregó la chica.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por Draco?", se preguntó, y es que a pesar de todas las noches en las que había ahondado en el tema, y las tantas veces que se había respondido para sí mismo, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que debía decir. Pero... no estaba seguro si decirlo a sus amigos, en voz alta, tan abiertamente era lo adecuado.

―Bueno, él es mi amigo ―respondió después de meditarlo un poco.

― ¡No mientas Harry Potter! ―Hermione se levantó de su asiento y señaló a Harry con la mano derecha—. Crees que aceptaremos eso de la amistad, después de todo lo que pasaste después de que pelearas con él. Es obvio lo que sientes...

Antes de que la chica terminara de decir lo que ya sabemos tenía en mente, Harry la interrumpió, comenzaba a molestarse con la insistencia de sus amigos, bueno, no insistencia, pero él lo sintió de ese modo.

―Si es obvio porqué se toman la molestia de venir hasta aquí a preguntarlo.

―Harry... —balbuceó la castaña.

―Porque queremos oírlo de tu boca, queremos que lo aceptes como nosotros ya lo hemos aceptado desde hace tiempo, porque solo así serás capaz de hacer algo al respecto ―Dijo Ron con voz firme, su esposa se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar así, le pareció que su esposo se veía tan rudo y galán en ese momento.

― ¿Qué dices? ―Harry también quedó sorprendido― ¿Hace tiempo?

―Cómo te dije hace un rato ―respondió Hermione, recuperándose del anterior shock —nos dimos cuenta cuando te deprimiste tanto, por una, según tú "simple pelea", después de discutirlo mucho con Ron llegamos a la conclusión de que lo que sientes por Malfoy no es únicamente amistad. Y quedó más que comprobado cuando por fin decidiste salir de tu encierro después de que él fuera a hablar contigo.

Tenían razón, y Harry estaba más que convencido de que no podía hacer nada para ocultar esos sentimientos que desde hace muchos meses atrás lo hacían sentir ahogado. ― Bien, tienen razón ―confesó― lo amo, lo he amado desde que comencé a convivir con él, desde que me di cuenta de la clase de persona que realmente es y de lo bueno y enorme que es su corazón.

Bien, sus amigos querían oírlo, pero no esperaban que la confesión de su amigo los impactara de tal manera que quedaron anonadados. Miraron a Harry fijamente y después de un rato sonrieron.

―Amigo, no me agrada mucho la idea porque se trata de Malfoy ―expresó Ron― pero te estimo y quiero que seas feliz, aún cuando tu felicidad sea ese hurón.

Harry suspiró, no sabía como hablar con sus amigos sobre eso, decirles que ya no había nada que hacer.

―Bueno, a lo que venimos, ¿No? ―interrumpió Hermione. Ron asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza―. Harry, vinimos a decirte que esta mañana en la portada de "El Profeta" ―hizo mayor énfasis en el nombre del periódico― se anunció el rompimiento del compromiso entre Malfoy y Zabini.

Harry dio un salto quedando de pie al oír la noticia y al darse cuenta de su acto se acomodó la camisa como si estuviera muy arrugada y volvió a sentarse. Ron sonrió un poco al ver a su amigo actuar de esa forma, pero intentó reprimir la carcajada que por poco suelta.

―Eso no cambia nada ―explicó después de un rato, intentando convencer a sus amigos de que ya no había nada que hacer, aún cuando su corazón se había puesto a latir como loco y sentía un extraño calor en su pecho.

― ¡Claro que sí! ―afirmó la chica― ve con Malfoy y confiesa lo que sientes por él, tal vez...

― ¡Qué no! ―interrumpió Harry- La verdad es que no, yo le hice algo horrible, y aunque él...

― Espera ―Ron intentaba comprender mejor lo que decía su amigo―¿Ósea que no fue una simple pelea cómo siempre aseguraste? ―Harry negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Quieres decirnos que ocurrió? ―valía hacer el intento, aún cuando muchas veces ya se había negado, pero Hermione tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

―Algo horrible ―susurró el pelinegro más para sí.

― Con razón, no quería ir cuando fuiste a su apartamento y... ―Ron se quedó callado al ver la cara de su esposa pidiéndole que se callara porque al parecer había hablado de más.

― ¿A qué te refieres Ron? ―preguntó Harry, curioso por la reacción de sus amigos, él parecía, pero no era tonto, tal vez si un poco ingenuo, pero para nada tonto. Claramente se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le estaban ocultando algo.

―Nada Harry ―aseguró Hermione — trivialidades.

―No me mientan ―dijo con tono molesto.

Ambos se miraron y Ron asintió con la cabeza, entonces Hermione fijó su mirada de Harry y suspiró. ―Esta bien, te diré. Bueno, ese día que Malfoy fue a visitarte, lo hi...lo hizo porque yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

Harry se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y llevó la mirada hacía al techo. Claro, Draco jamás hubiera ido por su cuenta a decirle que no le guardaba rencor por su acto tan cobarde. Se llevó las manos a la cara, con una quitó sus anteojos y con la otra frotó sus ojos.

―Amigo ―continuó Ron― nadie lo obligó a nada, Mione sólo habló con él sobre tu situación, al final es él quién tomó la decisión de ir a hablar contigo y lo que sea que te haya dicho en ese momento no fue para nada una petición de mi esposa.

Harry regresó la mirada a sus amigos, mantenía los lentes en la mano y apoyó el codo del otro brazo en el sillón.

―Chicos, sé que lo que vinieron a decirme es con buena intención, pero yo no pretendo creer que él tal vez podría corresponder a mis sentimientos. No lo hará, jamás. Así que les pido no volvamos a hablar de este tema, ¿Quieren?

― De acuerdo ―expresó la chica― no lo haremos. Sólo por última vez, cuando nos vayamos quiero que lo pienses mejor, si no quieres a Malfoy contigo, lo entenderemos. Pero si decides ir por él, queremos que sepas que te apoyaremos en todo. No queremos perderte ―tomó la mano de su esposo― todos en la madriguera te extrañamos y esperamos que un día vuelvas.

Después de lo dicho los tres charlaron de otros temas, el embarazo de Hermione, la futura boda de Ginny, ahora sí, y de cómo en el mundo mágico muchos preguntaban por él, especialmente los señores Weasley, padres de Ron, y los miembros de la orden. Cuando al fin se despidieron, ya era bastante tarde así que decidió ir a acostarse. Al estar en su cama pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, hundió su cara en la almohada. "¡Draco no se casó!", pensó y sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía. 


	3. QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO

Este no era un día como cualquiera, este era un día especial. Después de tantos meses de ausencia, por fin Harry Potter volvería al mundo mágico. Se vistió de la manera más elegante que pudo e intentó peinar esos cabellos rebeldes, pero no logró grandes resultados. Estaba muy contento, al fin había tomado la decisión de hablar claramente sobre sus sentimientos, estaba determinado a conquistar a Draco.

Antes de salir de su casa, tomó una túnica y su varita, hace mucho que no hacía uso de esos artefactos, pero sabía que en cuanto apareciera en el mundo mágico llamaría más la atención llevando ropa muggle.

Apareció muy cerca del Caldero Chorreante, miró hacia todas direcciones asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, acomodó su cabello en su frente para cubrir su cicatriz y emprendió el camino hacia el barrio mágico.

Caminó por varios minutos hasta que estuvo frente a un pequeño edificio, que según le había comentado Hermione, era propiedad de Draco y de acuerdo a lo había investigado se encontraba la oficina principal de este. Harry tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de adentrarse al lugar.

―Hola, buenos días―saludó a una chica que se encontraba en el área de recepción. Ella no levantó la vista, pero si respondió al saludo pronunciando un "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"―. Eh...―pensó en qué decir― Yo... yo, me gustaría saber si puedo hablar con el señor Draco Malfoy.

― ¿El señor Malfoy? ―esta vez levantó la vista topándose con los ojos verdes de Harry, en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y con apresurados y constantes asentimientos al notar a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Se apresuró a caminar por un pasillo donde desapareció por unos minutos, luego regresó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y le indicó a Harry por dónde pasar. Ella caminó frente a él por el pasillo dónde antes había desaparecido. Llegaron hasta una puerta de madera, en la cual se podía visualizar el nombre "Draco Malfoy" y debajo la leyenda "presidente".

―Pase por aquí ―indicó la chica, abriendo la puerta. Harry admiró un interior bastante elegante, el moreno asintió con una amplia sonrisa, entró esperando poder visualizar a Draco en algún lado. Escuchó la puerta de la oficina tras de si y dio un pequeño saltó por el susto.

De nuevo repasó el lugar hasta que posó los ojos sobre una espalda larga y delgada, luego subió hasta concentrarse completamente en una rubia cabellera.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó con algo de temor. Esperó unos segundos hasta que por fin el chico se dignó a darse la vuelta y encararlo.

―Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Draco tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. -Hace tanto que no sé nada de ti, bueno el mundo mágico no sabe nada de ti.

―Cierto ―afirmó Harry, aún no sabiendo como empezar a decir lo que tanto había ansiado. Era verdad que desde hace días se había tomado el tiempo para pensar una y otra vez lo que le diría en cuanto lo viera y fantaseado un sinfín de escenarios, pero al tenerlo frente a él, eran infinitamente distintos a lo que se había imaginado.

― ¿En serio te fuiste a vivir definitivamente al mundo muggle? ―de nuevo preguntó, se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba cerca, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que Harry se sentara junto a él.

―Eso es lo que se dice ―soltó una pequeña carcajada- y no lo negaré.

―Pero por qué ―Draco lo miró fijamente, como intentando comprender a su amigo.

― Me harté ―confesó―, me harté de ser siempre acosado por todos, además no tenía mucho que hacer aquí. Y el cambio me hizo bien, ahora estoy muy tranquilo con lo vida que llevo ―Harry narró todo lo que había hecho en el mundo muggle desde que decidiera irse a vivir allá, mientras que Draco solo se limitaba a reír o responder con monosílabos en algunas ocasiones, pero sin interrumpir por completo a su amigo.

― Y ahora si me vas a decir qué haces aquí ―Draco no perdió la sonrisa de su rostro. Cosa que le encantó a Harry, aunque decidió ponerse serio para por fin confesarse.

―Yo...Yo vine ―tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire- vine porque quiero hablar contigo.

― Y ya estamos hablando ―interrumpió el rubio entre una carcajada.

―No ― negó inmediatamente―, no me refiero a eso. Yo quiero hablar contigo de algo serio ―Harry estaba decidido a que era el momento adecuado para hablar al respecto. De nuevo fijó su mirada en los ojos grises, pudo notar a un rubio algo confundido así que continuó con el discurso―. Hace tiempo que yo, lo he meditado por tanto tiempo... lo que quiero decir es que... ―empezaba a sentirse inseguro, así que se apresuró a decir lo primero que tenía en mente, antes de arruinar el momento― ¡Te extraño! ―confesó― yo te extraño mucho.

Los ojos de Draco se tornaron como platos, ante la sorpresa de lo que recién acababa de escuchar.

―Harry, yo... ―pronunció suavemente.

―Espera ―interrumpió el moreno― primero escucha lo que tengo que decir. Durante este tiempo de ausencia, me he dado cuenta de cuanto te quiero, no como un amigo, sino como algo más. Y yo, vine aquí a pedirte que...

― ¡No Harry! ―reprochó Draco― ¡No hagas esto! ―se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su escritorio.

―Pero Draco ―murmuró el moreno con dolor, esperaba que tal vez Draco le diera una oportunidad, pero ante la actitud que tomó el otro ya era seguro que eso no sería así.

― ¡No! ―gritó entonces― No Harry, crees al venir y decir eso yo... ¿yo voy a saltar a tus brazos y seremos una feliz pareja por el resto de nuestros días? ―Comenzó a dar vueltas con aire enfadado por toda la oficina― ¡Pues no!, no es así de fácil.

―Draco, primero... ―intentó explicarse.

― ¡No has entendido acaso que no estoy interesado en eso!

― Aún no me has perdonado por lo que pasó aquella vez, ¿Cierto? ―el tono herido con que pronunció esas palabras captó la total atención del rubio sobre él.

―¡Oh por Dios! ―bufó el rubio― pensé que después de tanto tiempo podríamos volver a ser amigos, cómo en pasado, pero tú, tenías que arruinar todo, ¡Como siempre arruinas todo! - por el tono de su voz era seguro que todos afuera lo habían oído.

― ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ―Harry se sorprendió al oír al rubio hablarle de esa forma. Definitivamente no imaginó que las cosas podían tornarse de esa manera, se sintió tan estúpido porque era verdad, Draco tenía razón, siempre arruinaba todo, y esta vez volvía a hacerlo. No debió regresar, no debió decir lo que sentía, no debió siquiera haberse enamorado―. Tienes razón―se dirigió a la salida sin mirar a Draco, sentía que si lo hacia seguramente lloraría― lo arruiné, por eso... espero que un día puedas perdonarme por arruinar nuestra amistad.

Salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás, ofreció un ligero asentimiento a la recepcionista que se despidió de él con una enorme sonrisa. Sentía que su corazón se destrozaría, el pecho le dolía como nunca antes le había dolido. Cuando Ginny lo dejó fue un tanto triste, al fin de cuentos habían compartido muchos momentos juntos, era su amiga y en algunas veces confidente, pero el sentimiento de dolor que ahora desbordaba su cuerpo entero no se comparaba en nada. Absolutamente estaba enamorado y le acababan de romper el corazón, pero estaba seguro de que él mismo lo había provocado.

Llegó hasta su casa aún sintiendo el corazón desbocado, se sentó en uno de sus sofás esperando tranquilizarse. Entonces vio la sombra de alguien a lo lejos, se levantó asustado, mientras sacaba la varita.

―Harry, tranquilo ―escuchó la voz de una mujer, claro que la reconoció inmediatamente.

―Hermione, me has asustado, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―bajó la varita y caminó hasta acercarse a su amiga.

―Perdona ―mencionó con un tono amable―¿Cómo te fue?

― Bueno... ―titubeó― me fue bien, digo... ya esperaba ser rechazado, así que...

― ¿Qué? ―la chica se acercó desconcertada―. Yo pensé que Draco y tú...

―No te preocupes, no pasa nada ―negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente a su amiga―. Era un hecho que Draco no podría corresponderme, él es mi amigo desde hace tiempo y bueno, lógico que no piense sobre mí de ese modo.

Intentó convencer a Hermione, con ligeras sonrisas, aunque por dentro se sentía destrozado. Su amiga no era tonta y estaba seguro de que no la había convencido del todo, pero al menos intentaría mantener la imagen frente a su amiga para evitar que se preocupara y a su vez preocupar a Ron.

Después de un poco más de charla y repetir varias veces que ahora intentaría continuar con su vida, como hasta ahora lo había hecho, se quedó solo en casa bebiendo una copa de vino pensando en lo que ahora le deparaba el futuro.


	4. CONFESIÓN

― ¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, no esperaba que el rubio se apareciera frente a su casa. Es que de hecho ya se había resignado a perderlo. Pero ahora, que miraba de nuevo esos ojos grises, sabía que se arrepentiría de su anterior decisión.

―Vine porque tengo aclarar un asunto contigo ―respondió el Slytherin―pero veo que estás ocupado.

― ¿Quién es, Harry? ―formuló una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado, sus azules ojos se posaron sobre Draco.

Draco bufó, _¿Harry?_ , quién se creía ella para llamarlo "Harry". Era cierto, lo que acababa de oír unos días antes, al principio no lo quiso creer, pero ahora la prueba estaba frente a él.

_//Flash Back//_

Draco salió muy temprano a visitar algunos socios comerciales, el día se había ido volando y después de tantas discusiones, tratos y convenios se encontraba realmente agotado. Decidió ir a un restaurante en el callejón Diagon, aprovechando que estaba por esos rumbos.

Al entrar al establecimiento elegido, tomó el lugar más alejado y escondido, pidió al camarero algo muy ligero junto con una botella de vino, sabía que no se la terminaría, pero siempre bebía más de una copa y le gustaba rellenarla él mismo.

Mientras disfrutaba de su comida escuchó un par de voces que definitivamente reconocía, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para alcanzar a ver de quién se trataba, en cuanto vio a los chicos acercarse regresó a su posición lo más rápido que pudo, esperando no haber sido descubierto. No le importó mucho que se sentaran justo detrás de él, ya que todo indicaba que definitivamente no lo habían reconocido, y durante ese rato estuvo esperando a que se fueran para que él pudiera también retirarse. Se sentía realmente aburrido, hasta que escuchó el nombre de Harry, entonces se dispuso a poner total atención en la conversación; no es que le importara mucho lo que ese par tenía que decir, pero de alguna manera Harry si le importaba, y mucho.

― ¿Es en serio?, Luna siempre pregunta por él y algunas veces ha querido escribirle, pero no tenemos idea de su nueva dirección y tampoco habíamos tenido la oportunidad de verte a ti o a Hermione para preguntarles.

―Si, es en serio ―respondió Ron― de hecho, vive allá desde que salieron los titulares del Profeta.

― Siempre pensé que eran simples rumores ―aseguró Neville― ya sabes como son los periodistas, siempre andan inventando cantidad de sandeces, más si se trata de Harry. Aunque, a Luna y a mí nos pareció creíble cuando no supimos más de él.

― Ja, ja, ja ―Ron sabía que cuando Harry se mudara al mundo muggle quería mantenerlo totalmente en secreto, aunque por alguna razón la información se había filtrado y por un tiempo hubieron titulares en "El Profeta" dónde se anunciaba la supuesta desaparición del héroe del mundo mágico, y en algunos que ahora se había despedido por completo para empezar una nueva vida en el mundo sin magia, puesto que se había criado con muggles, lo que hacía lógica su preferencia por ese lado. ―Bueno, pues si es en parte verdad, todo lo que los diarios dicen, aunque en algunas otras sí que exageran.

― Qué tan cierto es que Harry se fue a vivir allá porque conoció a una chica muggle de la cual se enamoró perdidamente y quiere formar su familia con ella.

Eso a Draco le había parecido una completa tontería cuando, tiempo atrás, lo había leído en "El Quisquilloso", opinó que era una teoría bastante estúpida, alguien como Harry no podía dejar todo lo que tenía en el mundo mágico por ir en busca de una muggle, aunque siendo Gryffindor eso sería lo más normal entre ellos, sin embargo, él conocía bien a Harry y sabía que no era capaz de algo tan descabellado. Mantenía una ligera sonrisa, hasta que la respuesta de la comadreja lo dejó impactado.

―Bueno, tanto como irse a vivir allá por una chica, no lo fue, pero es verdad que recientemente conoció a una muggle ―comunicó el pelirrojo― es bastante bonita, si me lo preguntas, aunque no se lo menciones Hermione, puede molestarse. Ante esa declaración soltó una discreta carcajada―. Ya en serio, me parece que Harry podría darse una oportunidad con ella, tal vez se casen y la noticia que salió en aquella ocasión ya no sea un simple chisme y se convierta en realidad.

Draco escuchó unas pequeñas risas de los chicos, pero nada más, lo último lo había dejado inmutado. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, _"No Draco, tú lo decidiste así"_ , pensó; si bien era cierto que él había rechazado a Harry, en aquella ocasión en que el otro le declarara sus sentimientos, también estaba seguro de que eso no funcionaría. Era obvio que Harry sólo le había dicho que lo quería porque se sentía confundido, tal vez añoraba los años en que habían sido grandes amigos y ese sentimiento lo había confundido con algo más. _"Si eso es"_ , intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, todo era una confusión de Harry y él como una persona razonable entendía que entre ellos jamás podría haber nada, que incluso él ya había superado esa etapa de su vida, entonces... _¿Por qué se sentía así?_

Se levantó sin esperar a que le trajeran la cuenta, sólo depositó varios billetes en la mesa y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, esta vez ni siquiera se preocupó por que los amigos de Harry lo vieran.

Varios días después, se dio cuenta que no podía más, el hecho de que Harry tuviera una linda novia y estuviera intentando empezar una familia, estaba bien, era lo que Draco quería, que su amigo fuera feliz, no importando nada más. Pero tenía que estar seguro de eso, quería que el SU Harry estuviera bien. Buscó entre los cajones de su escritorio hasta encontrar la tarjeta que años atrás, el chico Potter le había dejado, dónde escribía su dirección por si alguna vez quería escribirle alguna carta, lo cual nunca hizo. Al encontrar la tarjeta la miró un par de minutos hasta que por fin se decidió a salir en busca del chico.

Se trasladó hasta el mundo muggle y caminó entre varias calles hasta que por fin dio con la anotada en la tarjeta. De nuevo se detuvo a meditar si lo que hacía era correcto. _"Sólo lo saludaré, charlaremos un poco y cuando me asegure de que se encuentra bien y es feliz, me despediré"_ , planeó mientras comenzaba a buscar el número de casa, _"y esta vez, me despediré para siempre"_ reafirmó.

_//Fin de Flash Back//_

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿tienes algún problema? ―balbuceó el Gryffindor, sin prestar atención a la chica junto a él. El Gryffindor no imaginó que algún día tendría la dicha de ver a Draco frente a su puerta, aún menos que sentiría esa necesidad de lanzarse sobre él y saborear sus apetecibles y rojizos labios.

― Harry ¿Es un amigo tuyo? ―cuestionó la chica pasando la mirada de Harry a Draco y viceversa, acercándose un poco más a Harry.

Draco sintió hervir su sangre y no lo pensó dos veces, sólo se abalanzó sobre Harry para plantarle un intenso beso. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos e intensificó el contacto.

¿Acaso Draco leía la mente? o definitivamente estaba en un profundo y agradable sueño del que no quería despertar. Cualquiera que fuera la opción no le importó mucho; tomó al rubio de las caderas y lo acercó más a él. Sintió el asombroso calor de su cuerpo aún con toda esa ropa como barrera. Estaba más que encantado cuando sintió a Draco apartarse de él, sin retirar sus brazos del cuello y obviamente Harry tampoco soltó sus caderas. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que escucharon a la chica carraspear e inmediatamente se separaron.

―Será mejor que me vaya―dijo con una media sonrisa, se acercó al perchero que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y jaló un bolso junto con una chaqueta. Le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla al moreno y sonrió a Draco a modo de despedida― ¡Te veo el fin de semana! ―Exclamó desde la acera, haciendo gestos de despedida con ambas manos.

Harry y Draco de nuevo se miraron y entonces el moreno decidió cerrar la puerta de entrada e invitó a pasar a su amigo.

― ¿Quieres beber algo? ―ofreció mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala.

― No ―respondió inmediatamente, todo en su cabeza era un desastre, se supone que iba con la intensión de ver a Harry, asegurarse que estaba bien y después alejarse, pero nada salió como esperaba, por culpa de esa chica y lo peor es que ahora no sabía como mirar a la cara al chico.

― Entonces no ―contestó el moreno con tono burlesco. Se sentó frente a él y espero a que el rubio hablara.

― ¿No piensas decir nada? ―El rubio soltó la pregunta con un tono amenazante.

― ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ―al parecer el rubio pretendía hacer de cuenta que el beso anterior no había ocurrido, lo cual desanimó mucho a Harry, quién estaba comenzando a creer que ese día era el mejor de su vida.

― No te hagas ―bufó ―esa chica, es tu novia o algo así.

― ¿Quién?...¿ Emily? —se sorprendió por lo que aparentemente era un ataque de celos por parte nada más y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy. Ni en un millón de años imaginaría que algo así pasaría. De nuevo un calor de esperanza se instaló en su pecho―. Emily sólo es una amiga, trabajamos en un proyecto juntos y es por eso que...

― ¡Potter, no seas cínico, es obvio que ella es algo más que una amiga, vi cuando se despidió de ti con un beso en la mejilla! ―Draco se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta de su arranque de... ¿Celos?

― ¿Y por eso me besaste? ―Draco desvió la mirada― Además, un beso en la mejilla no significa nada―Harry se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta Draco para sentarse junto a él, demasiado cerca para ser precisos―puedes besar a tus amigos en la mejilla, Hermione siempre lo hace, ¿Acaso dirás que también es mi novia?

―No, claro que no ―advirtió Draco intentando echarse para atrás, pero el posabrazos no se lo permitió―. Pero esto es diferente ―En ese instante sintió los labios de Harry sobre su mejilla, acción que provocó un incontrolable palpitar en pecho, se llevó la mano hasta el pómulo y se acomodó en su asiento, estaba seguro que Harry podía escuchar esos fastidiosos latidos, así que intentó disimular.

― ¿Lo ves? A los amigos se les besa en la mejilla y a las personas que nos gustan las besamos...― antes de terminar su frase posó sus labios sobre los de Draco. Verlo tan sonrojado desmanteló por completo sus ganas de contenerse para no espantar al rubio, pero ya se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho que él era el único que podía desbocar todos sus principios.

Por unos segundos Draco se reusó a corresponder el beso, pero después de unos instantes dejó de pensar y sólo se dejó llevar. "Maldito Potter y sus ardientes y sensuales insinuaciones", no pudo más y enrollando de nuevos sus brazos sobre el cuello del moreno, permitió que lo recostaran sobre el sillón.

Sintió la lengua de Harry buscar acceso a su boca, y él se lo permitió, el contacto de ambas lenguas mientras disfrutaba del cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo hacía que perdiera el control por completo. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió la dura erección del moreno restregarse contra la suya.

―Draco...―Harry recorría su cuello con pequeños besos y mordidas―. Me gustas, me gustas demasiado ―entre jadeos recorrió todas las partes descubiertas hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. El rubio de nuevo soltó un gemido, más intenso y más necesitado que el anterior.

Fue testigo de como fue perdiendo una por una sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Pudo sentir el toque del cuero del sofá bajo su espalda, y la húmeda lengua recorrer su pecho para posarse en uno de sus pezones.

―Harry... ―susurró recibiendo cada una de las caricias ofrecidas por las grandes manos, el cuerpo aún vestido sobre su piel y la lengua pasar a su otro pezón. Cuando sintió un ligero frío sobre su desatendido pecho, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, abrió los ojos y se topó con Harry quitándose la camisa. Esa imagen lo hizo jadear de deseo, no quería esperar ni un minuto más para tener a ese hombre dentro de él.

―Quítate todo ―ordenó sentándose sobre el sillón para ayudar a Harry a quitarse también los pantalones. Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos retomaron sus posiciones anteriores. Harry sobre él susurraba su nombre entre besos y ligeras mordidas. Sentir piel contra piel se sentía tan bien, ninguno de los dos podía controlar el deseo que sentían en ese momento. Fue entonces que Harry fue bajando poco a poco por el cuerpo de Draco. Primero unas cuentas lamidas y mordidas sobre sus pezones, luego sobre su abdomen, saboreando con más empeño el ombligo, hasta que por fin llegó a su dura y necesitada erección.

Sintió el cálido aliento sobre su miembro y levantó las caderas para alcanzar la boca de Harry, no espero por mucho para sentir una lengua recorrer todo su glande y luego devorarlo por completo. Arqueó su cuerpo ante las sensaciones que ya se había posicionado de todo su cuerpo.

Después de las constantes succiones y mordidas, jadeó de desesperación. ―¡Harry...ya! ― suplicó― follame, házmelo duro.

El moreno levantó la mirada para ver los gestos de Draco, lo saboreó un poco más antes de voltearlo y posicionarle sobre sus nalgas. Acarició con rudeza los muslos y recorrió sus caderas hasta regresar de nuevo al suave y apetecible trasero. Abrió con ambas manos las nalgas para adentrar su lengua en la rosada y pequeña entrada. Draco levantó las caderas para aumentar la penetración, gimiendo de placer al contacto de esta.

― ¡Ya te quiero dentro de mí! ―volvió a pedir al sentir que su orgasmo estaba a punto de estallar.

―Eres tan impaciente― declaró el moreno entre risas, entonces estiró un brazo para convocar su varita y cuando ya la tenía en la mano la recorrió por toda la espalda del rubio hasta posarla en su entrada, susurró un hechizo lubricador. Draco levantó las caderas un poco más ante la sensación fría que invadía su interior. Sintió un dedo hacerse paso en su cavidad y jadeó de dolor y placer. Murmuraba contantemente el nombre de Harry, quien se acercó a él para repartirle besos en la nuca, los hombros y la espalda. Pronto sintió un segundo dedo invadir su interior, era tan exquisito todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese momento que creía se volvería loco.

― Draco... ―Sacó ambos dedos y se posicionó sobre sus nalgas, volvió a convoca su varita y una vez más susurró el mismo hechizo de lubricación, pero esta vez lo hizo sobre su miembro. Acomodó la punta en la entrada del rubio y lo introdujo lentamente. Draco se arqueó al sentir el miembro abriendo su interior, pero no gritó, respiró de forma entrecortada para amortiguar el dolor y Harry le dio tiempo a tranquilizarse antes de penetrarlo por completo.

Cuando el chico levantó las caderas una vez más para indicar que estaba listo, Harry comenzó las embestidas, primero lentas y luego cada vez más rápidas. El choque con la próstata de Draco lo hizo gritar de placer, aquello era tan exquisito que no podía retener sus gemidos.

El moreno entre embestidas contantes y fuertes buscó el miembro de Draco para comenzar a masturbarlo, el rubio sabía que en cualquier momento se liberaría, pero no quería perderse de esa exquisita sensación en su interior. Fue entonces que buscó también su dura polla para acariciarla junto a la mano de Harry. Un momento más y sintió que todo se liberaba, una extraña sensación de placer recorrió desde sus testículos hasta su espalda, gimió con más fuerza y entonces sintió como se llenaba de la caliente semilla de su pareja.

Se dejó caer por completo sobre el sofá y sintió el pecho de Harry sobre su espalda, ambos intentaban recobrar el aliento.

Volvieron a hacerlo un par de veces más, esta vez sobre la cama de Harry, Draco sentía que su culo ardía, pero no le importó, los momentos vividos lo valían.

Ambos recostados sobre la cama, abrazados se miraron silenciosamente hasta que Harry decidió romper el hielo.

―Te amo―declaró.

― ¿Qué? ―Draco se levantó ligeramente, pues el dolor en sus caderas era intenso.

―Que te amo Draco Malfoy ―se arrepintió un poco al creer que tal vez había espantado al rubio pero su voz era firme.

Draco lo miró por unos instantes y luego se acercó para darle un beso casto en los labios. ― Y yo a ti Harry Potter ―confesó con una sonrisa, luego volvieron a besarse con un poco más de intensidad.

_2 años después..._

―Es en serio, siempre me pregunté porqué decidiste ir y lanzarte a mis brazos después de tanto tiempo ―Harry se divertía mucho al recordar el día en que se hicieran novios.

― Ya te dije que fue por culpa de la comadreja y su bocota.

― Te estoy escuchando, hurón albino— reclamó Ron desde la cocina.

― No lo puedo creer, siempre aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para discutir―Hermione caminaba hacia ellos levitando unas copas y una botella de vino.

― Pero en el fondo se quieren―afirmó Harry.

― ¡No! ―negaron al mismo tiempo.

― Que tú te enamoraras del hurón no significa que todos lo vamos a hacer― aseguró Ron, esta vez caminando hacia ellos con un tazón de palomitas entre las manos.

― Es porque Harry es especial —Draco sonrió alegre a su ahora prometido.

― En fin, lo que digo es que gracias a Ron y su gran bocota, ahora estamos juntos ―tomó la mano de Draco entrelazando sus dedos.

― Además es cierto que a ella le gustabas, que tú la hayas rechazado es otra cosa ―Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

Emily, la chica castaña de grandes ojos azules era una colega de Harry en el orfanato dónde en aquel tiempo estaba como voluntario. Ella efectivamente sentía algo especial por él, pero este la rechazó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco fuera a su casa, de hecho, le había confesado lo de su amor no correspondido. Decidieron ser amigos y el día en que vio el profundo beso que el rubio le robaba a su amigo, comprendió que no tenia esperanza alguna para acercarse de alguna otra manera al moreno, resignada por eso aceptó ser su amiga por completo y tiempo después conoció a un atractivo americano con el que se casó.

Después de que Harry y Draco decidieran ser novios, visitaron a los padres del segundo en Francia. Al principio Lucius se negó rotundamente, pero con el tiempo y al ver que su hijo era feliz, aceptó la relación aún con un poco de duda.

Ahora estaban comprometidos y esperando un bebé, aunque no se lo dijeron a Lucius porque sabía que pegaría el grito en el cielo por tener un nieto concebido fuera del matrimonio. Por eso, ambos decidieron esperar a casarse para informárselo y después decir que había nacido prematuro, esperaron que ellos en verdad lo creyeran.

FIN


	5. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini no contrajeron nupcias?

_Querido lector, debes saber que esta pregunta se responde por sí sola._

_Es simplemente que Draco se dio cuenta de que no era justo atarse a una persona a la que no amaba, con la cual seguramente sería infeliz. Incluso si deja de lado el pensamiento Slytherin, el chico en cuestión también habría sido infeliz._

_Imagínense saber que tu muy amado esposo no te quiere y que por el contrario se la pasa pensando todo el tiempo en el jodido Héroe del mundo mágico..._

_Tal vez Zabini guardaba la esperanza de que un día su amado Draco Malfoy lo llegaría a ver con ojos amorosos, pero seamos realistas. Imaginen a Draco Malfoy dejando de amar a Harry Potter. Al menos NO en esta historia._

_Y esa es la única y sencilla razón..._

_XXX_


End file.
